Smart but stupid
by Deadknuat
Summary: Shika and Ino really love eachother. They don't know it yet but the Naruto gang does. Can Deadknuat, his brother Sasuke, his best friend Naruto, and Sasuke's girlfriend Sakura get them together? Can Naruto get the kind of love Sasuke has? I find a girl?
1. The proven!

**Ok here is the new story. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own anything in this story except myself, the plot, and any of the non-origional Naruto characters.**

I woke up in the morning determined to win. He was really pissing me off now. I just felt like I should kick his ass. I was going to kill him. Not literally though. He was my brother and I was determined to prove I was the best Uchiha. Sasuke will lose and have to be my servent for the next week. Yes, I will win. I, Deadknuat Uchiha, will beat my brother Sasuke and prove I am the best to mother and father and Onee-san.

"Dead, time for breakfast."

"Ok, mom. Be down in a sec."

"You will win," I said into the mirror. "you will dominate and destroy him. You have already beaten Itachi. Now all that's left is Sasuke. Let's get started."

"DEADKNUAT HUNTER UCHIHA GET DOWN HERE NOW!!"

"ALRIGHT MOM!"

Geez, she can be such a pain in the ass. Oh well. It can't be helped. As my friend Naruto would say 'Believe it.'

"Okaa-sama, I don't know how you do it. You always make the best breakfast. Well, I have to prove to Sasuke that I am better than him in so many ways." I said to my mother.

"Be back before lunch. And make sure you tell Naruto to come over for dinner. He would like that."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

--

Sweep kick to the legs. Missed but countered with an elbow to the stomach. Damn. Sasuke is strong.

"Not bad Dead. Your doing well. But you won't win."

"That's what you think!" I screamed at him. "Firestyle: Flame manipulation Jutsu."

I did my hand seals and blasted him with a huge fireball. He countered by coming up behind me and back-handing me into the wall. Damn he was getting good. I only see one bead of sweat while I am sweating swimming pools. I ran and tried to sweep him again. He easily dodged it and blasted me with a huge flame dragon. I tried to put it away with my flame manipulation but he just seemed to get it out so fast that I couldn't do anything about it.

That's when everything went black.

--

"What happened?" I said as I slipped into conciousness.

"I knocked you out." I got a cold reply.

"You'll beat him some day! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, you beat him. How?"

"I have the fox. Duh." he said.

"Guys, I got an idea!" I shouted.

"What would that be nii-san." Sasuke said.

"Let's host a sleepover. Okaa-sama told me her and Otou-sama will be going out for a while so we could have it with Itachi."

"Not a bad idea. We have to invite Sakura though." he said in a 'you invite her or it's not happening' tone.

"Deal. Sasuke, call up everyone in the group. Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro!" I ordered him.

"Naruto, you call Kiba, Lee, Shino, Choji, Shizune, Kakashi, Iruka, Anko, Tsunade, Jiraya, Kurenai, and Asuma." (AN: The Jonin are actually about 15 in this one. It just seemed more fun to me.)

"Sasuke, since you and Sakura are always together off somewhere probably having sex, you can talk to here."

"YOUR DEAD, DEAD."

"Oh... shit. I'm sor-"

"Too late for that."

I ran so fast I could have probably beaten Lee.

I saw Itachi walking in the market looking for kunai.

"Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Nee-san, Nee-san, N-"

"Don't even start that again. I've seen the thing on youtube. Don't ever do that again. Now what do you want."

"Me and Sasuke are having a sleepover and wanted the Akatsuki to join us."

"You wanted my band to join you in your sleepover."

"Yeah, their your friends right?"

"Uhhuh. But what's the catch."

"No catch. Just a little way to embarrass them infront of eachother. Come on, it will be fun!"

"Whatever. Just leave me alone."

"OK!"

With that I was off to call all my friends. Then I realized that they had already been called by my brother and Naruto.

"Ok, let the sleepover begin..."

**Did you like it? If you did then let me know. Review or tell me on a message at my account. Thanks.**


	2. The sleepover begins!

**Ok so now that I left you on a cliffie on my other story, Naruto's dream that finally comes true, I think that I should finish the sleepover. Well, I'm not going to now. Now I am going to do this sleepover. Thanks. Hey if anybody has any idea about the story, then thanks. I need some suggestions on some of my couples and stuff. Just tell me what you want to here and it will happen. Thanks.**

_"Let the sleepover begin..."_

"Dead quit talking in italics. It's really bugging me." Sasuke said.

"Just go have sex with your girlfriend."

"What was that? I thought I heard mom and dad calling and me telling them that you are having a sleepover without their permission!" Sasuke came back with.

"Touche." I said.

"LET'S JUST START THE SLEEPOVER!!" Sakura yelled at us.

"Yeah." Hidan and etc. members said.

"Whatever. Ok truth or dare first. Who wants to go first."

Cricket 'chirp, chirp, chirp...' stops chirping.

"Assholes! Fine I'll go first!" I swear at them. "Let's see who shall be my first victim?"

I see Hinata wimpering in fear...in a sense. She is going down.

"Hey Hinata...truth or dare?" Ok, put the devil to shame by saying that. Sorry for you people who aren't christians.

"Um...dare." she squeaked out the last part hoping it wouldn't be too painful. She knew that I would have made her confess her feelings to Naruto.

I whispered the dare in her ear and she could have fainted.

"NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT!!"

"Well, then, why not tell Naruto how you feel then?" I said in a threatining voice.

I heard her mumble something and walk over to Naruto. Everyone was still staring at her because she, Hinata Hyuuga, yelled at someone. And an Uchiha at that. They had the anime eyes as big as dinner plates. She sat on his lap and after a deep, deep, long breath, she smacked her lips into his so fast that it would have put a rhinocerous to shame because of the force of it.

_**NARUTO'S POV**_

'Holy crap! What's going on? Is Hinata kissing me? Oh yeah, the dare! Wait she seems to really be putting more into this than she has to. Does she...like...me?' As these thoughts raced through Naruto's head, which was pretty thick by the way, he came out of the shock and found the kiss quite enjoyable.

_**HINATA'S POV**_

'Oh my gosh, I actually did it! I KISSED NARUTO-KUN!! Yay me. I have to tell all my friends. Wait a minute aren't they all here watching this now? This...isn't...good...' she thought as she fell into uncounciousness.

_**NORMAL POV**_

Hinata was the first to react. She fainted. Right on...Naruto. This is one wacky sleepover. And we have only just begun.

Tenten was the second to react.

"HOLY SHIT...SHE KISSED HIM WHILE SITTING ON HIS LAP...AND SHE YELLED AT DEAD!!" she screamed while squealing with joy because Hinata finally had the guts to do it.

"Guys, does she like me?" My god, Naruto can be thick hea...wait, no ROCK headed.

Insert anime fall.

"I wish I had someone like that." Ino mumbled in a very depressed tone. I think Shikamaru heard her because he started rubbing her back like he always does when she gets sad like that.

But back to Tenten and her anger at Naruto's rock hard head.

"Of course she likes you, you baka!" Tenten screamed.

"We are still here Dead." Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Pain, Tobi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Konan, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, and the others I'm to bored to write said.

"Sorry guys you get your moment later." I said to them.

"Fine, where outta here!" Hidan, the manager of the Akatsuki, the rock band that my brother Itachi was in, said.

With that they left. Only the origional rookie 9 and Tenten, Neji, Lee, and the sand sibs were left.

"Oh no. Don't go. Please." Sasuke said sarcastically without any emotion in it at all.

Hinata finally woke up and said, to Naruto of course, "Did you like it? Do you like me?"

"No." was his simple answer. Hinata looked as if she was about to cry. Neji looked at Naruto with the famous Hyuuga glare that said 'Sleep with one eye open.'

"I love them both." he said casually.

She gave him this huge hug that actually knocked him on Sasuke, who was on the OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM, and kissed him passionatly, while Sasuke, being Sasuke, just pushed them off and resumed the game. Neji just looked at Naruto with envy. If he got a girl, why couldn't the Hyuuga prodigy?

Tenten, reading the look, just gave Neji a small kiss on the cheek and mouthed 'you do get me.'(AN:Wow I already have three couples in just 2 chapters. Holy crap I'm good. Actually, I'm going to get almost everyone a couple.)

"Hinata, it's your turn." Sasuke said in his emo self.

"I choose..."

**In your faces, again. I left you with another cliffie. Actually, I'm going to write another chapter for the other story. I just feel really bored right now. After the sleepover isn't the end of the story though. They actually go to a...well find out yourselves if you finish the story, when I write it all though.**

**BYE BYE FOR NOW!!**


	3. Why did it have to end this way?

**Ok people, sorry for being really late with the update. On Saturday, May 10, 2008 I, Deadknuat Uchiha, kicked my real brother in the head with a spinning back kick. they say I almost broke his jaw and gave him a concussion. Damn I'm good. Then I had mother's day and we all know why I couldn't get on then. My mom's cooking is killer so I had to do it all. Well I just got my ideas straight so here we go.**

_"Hinata, it's your turn." Sasuke said in his emo self._

_"I choose..."_

"Look who's talking in Italics now!" I screamed at them.

"Dead, just shut up." Sakura yelled at us. She must have been really angry with the two bickering brothers known as 'us'.

"Yeah, Dead. Let's just get on with the game." Shikamaru said dully.

"Yeah, go Shika-kun!" Ino yelled.

_'Man she has a big mouth'_ I mentally noted.

"Like I-I wa-was saying, I choose...Ino. Truth or dare?" Hinata managed to get out. It seems the poor girl was still in shock from the kiss from her lover.

"Um...well, I pick-" she started.

"SORRY I'M LATE GUYS! My ex-boyfriend was harrassing me again." a mysterious girl said.

"I outta beat the shit out of that asshole for you. Where is he Jono?" I said.

"Just outside."

A scream, bloody mess, and an ambulance call later.

"Sorry bout' that. Had to take care of my Onee-chan's ex boyfriend. Carry on." I said.

"We were all here when she said it you know." Naruto cut in.

"Well, live with it. Now I said proceed." I said sternly and simply,

"I choose dare Hinata." Ino said. I bet you all know what I'm going to do next.

Well, if you know me you know I'm a pervert. And all of you are wrong unless you guessed...

"I dare you too...run around Konoha naked!" Hinata said without stuttering. Holy shit I'm random. Sorry, too much me in this one.

"WHAT!" Ino screamed. Man she was pissed and giving furtive glances at Shikamaru. She was really red too. She could have clashed with Gaara's hair or even...out blushed Hinata. I'm not sure if it was from Shikamaru watching her or her anger but she was red. I mean like so read that you wouldn't know if she was a blood splat on the face or Gaara's head.

"You're going to do it Ino." I said. Then everything went black.

_**TWO HOURS LATER.**_

"What happened?" I said in the hospital bed. The little beep, beep, beep was really getting annoying.

"Shikamaru knocked you out for yelling at Ino about the naked thing." Naruto said.

"But don't worry. We got it all on video. PORN MOVIE IN MY ROOM!" Sasuke yelled.

"SWEET!" We all said at the same time before I jumped out of the hospital bed to get to the house. That was one of the most great movies I have ever seen in my life. If you notice that Ino's breasts are sort of large so when she runs, they jiggle and bounce like crazy. It was heaven and I just couldn't hold back the nose bleed.

But, like all great things, this one ended. Sakura found us, stole the video, and burned it right in front of our adolecent eyes. We couldn't take it and started to sob. Damn Sakura, why did she have to burn our wonderful porn video. We were planning on sending that to Jiraya to put in his next book. That or give it too Kakashi so he will stop reading that book.

'I wonder what I'll do next time we get together. Man how am I going to explain this to Ino? Or worse, Shikamaru!' I thought.

**Well there you have it. I finally got it posted. And a lot later than usual. Oh well, I knew I should put extra time on this one anyway. I started to get perverted thoughts in track and just started writing this down. Read and Review and tell me if you liked it at all. Ideas and things you think I should put in the story are always welcome. Bye!**


	4. Cloudwatching

**Well here we go again. Last time I got in trouble for watching Ino run naked through Konoha. Let's see what I have in store for us today.**

I was just getting out of the hospital. That last mission was a killer. Troublesome...but at least I had Ino with me the whole time.

"Hey, Shikamaru?.." Ino started hesitantly at first.

"Hn."

"Can I watch clouds with you today?" she asked slowely.

"Troublesome. Fine, just don't bother me." I stated. 'I get to have Ino there, too. Well she won't bother me too much hopefully.'

"OK! Let's go!" she yelled at me. She grabbed my hand, making me blush a little, and took off toward the famous 'Shikamaru cloud watching spot' as Naruto or Dead would put it.

When we got there she laid on the grass and motioned for me to sit beside her. I go and lay down but it feels a little akward. I don't know why but it just doesn't feel so right laying so close to her. I know I should like sitting next to my now quieted down teamate but she isn't just a teamate to me. I really...care about her.

"Shika, what do you find intresting about the clouds? I just get bored sitting here." she asked me. Many have asked me what I liked about the clouds. It isn't the clouds though. It's the sky blue background mixed with the white that is like Ino. She is so pure like the white clouds. Her hair and expression are always as radiant as the sun. The deep blue of the sky is like her eyes that just seem to go on forever. I don't watch the sky because of the clouds...I watch them because they remind me of Ino.

"Shika! What is it you find intresting about the clouds?!" she pleaded me to answer.

"I find the clouds intresting because they are just so out of reach. Like a pure white god that is always watching over you." I said. Technically it was still the truth. Just not the whole truth. Like Ino, the clouds were out of reach.

"Hey, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke and me were going to go to the zoo with our girls. Care to join?" Dead asked me.

"Dude you know I hate-" he started but Ino never let him finish.

"Can I come?! Shika, you will go if I go right? I dislike the zoo too but if we go together it won't be too bad. It's also another chance to hang with our friends." Ino said to me.

"Troublesome," and with that we were off to the zoo.

**Now I know it was a short chapter but I was bored and have a little bit of writer's block right now. I promise to make the next chapter better. Bye.**


	5. Zoo romance

**Alright...well I know I'm late for starters. I would say something like Kakashi in, I got lost on the road of life, or, I saw an old lady stuck in a tree and had to get her down for a cat. But since we all know those are lies I just don't mind if you flame me. To tell the truth, I almost broke my leg at baseball practice. Actually that's what I'm rich for. But anyway we were going to the zoo in the last chapter. I don't know why but I'm going to make this chapter a bit of a long one.**

"Dead, why did you suggest the fucking zoo!" Neji yelled at me.

"Obviously because girls like it when a guy cares for animals. Also girls love animals so I can find some pretty fine chicks here." I replied.

Now I'm going to write this as best as I can because Tenten yelled and said it so fast that I can't really remember what she said.

"WHY THE FUCK IS BLAH BLAH BLAH! YOU DESERVE TO BE SOMETHING AND ANOTHER!" and that's all I'm going to write because it would take about two hours to write it all.

Since she was going saying this the whole ride...I fell asleep. When we got there, Naruto grabbed Hinata(Not in the perverted way) and took off into the zoo.

"Is he yours?" the security guard asked me while holding up Kiba.

"Yes sir," I said.

"He was trying to let the wolves out of their cages."

"Fine, I guess I'll have to baby sit him for us guys." I said while walking back to everyone. We all split up to our respective couples and went into the zoo.

"Kiba, I need you to help me set up Shikamaru and Ino a little bit in here." I said as we followed Shikamaru and Ino.

"But-"

"You are helping me or I will suggest 'nutering to your mother'.

"OK! I'm sorry!"

I pushed him down and said "You baka they'll hear us."

"Sorry,"

_**Naruto and Hinata's POV**_

"What do you want to see first Hinata-chan?" Naruto said calmly as they walked through the zoo.

"I don't know, what about you Naruto-kun?" she questioned.

"Well, I have always wanted to know a little more about foxes because of the one that's inside of me."

"Let's go see them then." she said.

"OK!" and with that he grabbed her hand and they were off to the foxes den...sort of. They accidentily forgot to grab a map when they left and got lost. For them being lost is not a good thing. Or is it.

_**Five minutes later**_

Making out in public is okay right? Well how about making out in a tree, in the foxes den, while having about 200 people staring at you the whole time. Naruto noticed them watching him and stopped the kiss.

, this is supposed to be private." he said. Wow Naruto is dimwitted. But to his dismay, Sasuke and Sakura saw them and said, "Naruto, my car is empty you know."

Sasuke poofed up next to him and handed him a map.

_**Sakura and Sasuke's POV**_

Sakura giggled at how Sasuke was frantcally trying to catch the black rooster in the petting zoo for her. He would dive and it would duck, he would slide and it would jump. It was getting very annoying. Finally Sasuke caught it when he held it up to his head in a somewhat of a victory trophie deal, Sakura burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" he said unknowing that the roster was staring at him.

"It looks just like your hair!" she said between laughs.

"What?!" Sasuke said as he let his guard down. Bad move.

PECK!

"The rooster got away again dammit!" he said while rubbing his red forehead.

"Let me get that." Sakura said as she kissed it.

"Um...Sakura, I bit my lip when he pecked me...would you kiss it." he said while trying to keep his cool demeanor. It wasn't working. Sakura kissed him passionatly...until the rooster decided it would be funny to jump on Sasuke's head. Now a moment of silence to remember the funny black rooster by...

...

The reason I say that is because, well lets just say that he is now a BBQ. Sasuke torched that bitch, as Sakura would say. She was just pissed that it interupted her lover's kiss.

"Maybe we could just go see the foxes?" Sakura said while staring at the black ball of fire run around the petting zoo. She didn't wait for a reply. She grabbed Sasuke's hand and took off before someone realized that Sasuke had burned down the petting zoo and had to pay for it.

They got to the foxes den just in time to see about 200 people staring at something in the foxes den. They heard a "Come on people, move on, this is supposed to be private."

"20 says it's Naruto." Sakura said to Sasuke.

"I'm not taking that bet."

"Naruto, my car is empty you know." Sasuke said to him and Hinata as he poofed up and handed them a map. They wasted no time getting out of there and back to the car.

'I wonder what Ino is doing right now?' Sakura thought.

_**Neji and Tenten's POV**_

Neji and Tenten walked through the zoo with total silence.

"Neji, say something." a pissed Tenten said.

"Something." Neji said bluntly.

"Oh I see how it's going to be." she said playfully.

"Wha-" he was cut off by her lips crashing into his. He wasn't ready for that moment and he was in total shock.

"Let's go see the Giant panda's." she said and took off with a still dazed Neji who had the famous smirk he always uses on his oh so happy face.

When they arrived the panda's were just looking at them. One was just halfway up a bambo tree and was slowely nibbling on the top of it while making small, quick glances at Neji and Tenten. Tenten stared in awe at the cute little pandas. She was just fascinated that a panda and herself could be so alike. The buns made her her hair like panda ears and her face was just scrunched up kinda like the panda's were.

Neji just stared at her and smirked. The girl he fell in love with was fascinated by an animal that wasn't even what it's name said. They were more raccoon than they were bear. It was hilarious when Tenten found out. She ran around Konoha screaming, 'I'm a cousing to Gaara, I'm a cousin to Gaara!' If you haven't seen Tenten freak out you haven't lived.

"I can't believe something so peaceful could be so powerful." said Tenten.

"What?" Neji said as he broke out of his daze.

"I mean they are just to big and powerful, but so peaceful and beautiful."

"Well you really do have something in common with a panda."

"What's that?" Tenten said.

"Well for one you're very beautiful. Two you're very powerful. Three you're peaceful..." he said.

"And big?" she said while raising her eyebrow.

"Well you have big jugs." Neji said without realizing he said it. Both their eyes were like dinner plates.

"I mean, your boobs are huge." he said.

"I mean I want to squeaze em'." at this point Tenten was furious.

"I think I see Hinata and Naruto...I'm just going to go check on them." he said while trying to slip away from Tenten.

"Oh really, well maybe you can go and find me with my 'huge jugs'." she said back.

_Poof!_

He was out of there in a New York Minute.

_**Shikamaru and Ino's POV**_

Shikamaru lazily walked through the zoo. He and Ino were really bored and found nothing to do.

"Shikamaru I'm hungry. I don't have any money." Ino said as her stomach growled.

"I'll be right back." he said as he slipped away. He was back within moments with a hotdog, some french fries, and a coka-cola.

"Here..." he said.

"Thanks Shika," Ino said while giving him a hug.

"Don't worry about it, just eat."

"Ok."

As she was eating his stomach growled. He begged it to just shut up because he was out of money. He had spent it all on the food for Ino. She had heard him.

"Shika, are you hungry."

"It's alright. I'm out of money anyway." he said dully.

"Well, you can have some of my french fries if you want." she said with a smile.

"Um...ok." he said slowely.

He went for a fry and their hands touched. He blushed for a second but grabbed one anyway and shoved it in his hungry mouth. Ino giggled.

"What's so funny?" he said with a mouthful of fries.

"You're...gobbling them down...like a fat boy with chocolate!" she said between giggles. I appologize to those of you that are fat but you have to admit that's kinda funny.

"Nuh uh." he said as he grabbed another mouthful of fries. Ino giggled again and started toward the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru said.

"It's nearly 9:00. The zoo is going to close." she said.

"Holy shit...I can't believe it's that late." he said.

They got to the car and everyone was waiting impatiantly. "What took you so long?" Dead said to Shikamaru.

"We were on the other side of the zoo."

"Whatever," he said.

_**When they arrived at the Uchiha mansion**_

"Nice job Kiba." I said to Kiba.

"Dead, you were the one who decide to steal some of Shikamaru's money and send them to the other side of the zoo. I just helped." he said to me.

"Well you did good, dog." I said to him.

He laughed and said "Just get some sleep. Tomorrow's the first day of school."

"WHAT?!" I yelled at him.

"DEADKNUAT HUNTER UCHIHA, QUIT DISTURBING THE PEACE!" my mother yelled at me.

"Whatever," I said and walked inside just to recieve a huge lecture on how I should never shout when it's nearly ten o'clock.

"School should be good." I said to Sasuke as I climbed to the top bunk.

"Hn."

**Well there you go. I just got my crutches today, the day after I almost broke my leg. It took me till 10:22 at night just to get this finished. Well people, live with it. I'm tired and it's all your guys' faults! Well, I'll live. G'night.**


	6. Welcome to Shinobi High

**Ok, for those of you who actually give a damn about me and my stories, they will be up later because I nearly or did break my leg and now need to take it easy. Well I will try to get them up as soon as possible. Untill then...**

"I can't believe it's the first day of High school!" Ino and various other girls squealed as we walked through the halls.

"Dead what do you have first?" Sasuke asked me.

"Math, you?"

"Same."

"Ok everyone, what are you're first hour classes." I said to everyone. (AN: I'm using my schools code so we have 6:30 minutes of school. First three periods, then lunch for half and hour, then the last three periods. In this story, to make it easier, we will all be in the same classes.)

"MATH!" they all said at the same time.

"Then what...actually just read the list aloud." I said to them all. Wow the whole gang was here...Kakashi, and the 'Jonin' as they called themselves. But even though Iruka and Anko weren't technically part of the Jonin because they didn't do the enterance thing like everyone else, they are the Chuunin. Us in the 'Rookie Nine' as Neji likes to say to us. Though we're all technically the same age of fifteen he still likes to pick on us and thinks he is superior.

"MATH, HISTORY, ENGLISH, LUNCH, SCIENCE, P.E., BAND!" they all said aloud.

"Cool we all have the same periods." Sasuke said.

"Ha...periods." Naruto, like the idiot he is, said.

"Naruto-kun, just be quiet and we both can go home and...well you take it from there." Hinata said to him.

"What, you mean study?" Wow...thick headed much.

"Naruto-kun, it starts with a K and ends with an -issing." Hinata said.

3, 2, 1, ding!

"OH KISSING!" he said aloud.

Before Neji could strangle him, we all heard the bell ring.

"I think that was the bell..." said guess who. His name starts with an N and ends with an -aruto.

"Of course it was now we have 4 minutes to get our things and get to class" I said and started for the door.

"Dead, we are in class." Iruka said. (AN: I don't have to much of them in this one.)

"Oh..."I said and sat in a random seat. We were all in the back corner. Let's just say it was a big back corner. Yeah, let's go with that.

"CLASS ATTENTION!" our teacher said.

"I am Mr. Dickmehouser. You will be quiet and do today's assignment. Make sure to go to page 25 and do your algebratic expressions." the teacher said.

We got about a quarter of the way when Shikamaru was already done. Damn he was fast and since we had about 30 minutes left he let us all copy down the answers. Having a genious as a friend is pretty sweet.

"Mr. Nara and company," he said. "Maybe you would like it if I gave the whole class another page seeing as your done already."

"Well, you see-" Naruto started.

"Naruto just shut up!" Asuma said to him.

"..." the whole class was staring at us pleading us not to give them more homework.

"Sorry sir...we are just really intelligent and this is more of a review." I said to him.

"Well next time maybe you could double check your answers." he said to the gang.

Just then the bell rang. Thank God...I couldn't get out of that class faster if I tried.

"Well next we have...history with Mr. Hoeft." I said and looked into the dark room with barely no light at all.

This was going to be a long year...

**Well now you've met some of my crazy teachers. Just wait until we get to P.E. More of...well I can't tell you but you'll see. Well the rest of the day will be in my next chapter. Bye!**


	7. See you tomorrow!

**Well here we go again...and I just realized that I haven't done the disclaimer in a while...well...I'm not going to do it again. Ok...this is the last time I'm going to do the disclaimer in the whole series...I don't own Naruto but I do own the story plot, my own characters, and anything out of the ordinary with the real Naruto series, like Shinobi High...or some of the girls at Shinobi High...Alright.**

_"Well next we have...history with Mr. Hoeft." I said and looked into the dark room with barely no light at all._

_This was going to be a long year..._

We walked in and imediatly got our assinged seats. They were by last name so the whole group was split up. Sasuke and Jono were sitting together and I was with this beautiful...gorgeous...I don't know the right word to discribe her. She was like a beautiful angel that only came down to help me...but my dreams were crushed when I tried to talk to her and well...lets just say it didn't go so well.

"Note to self: Get to know her." I said to myself. Onee-chan was giving me the Uchiha death glare and Onee-san(Sasuke) was trying to talk to Sakura from HALFWAY ACROSS THE ROOM! We won't last long in this class.

About halfway through the class I got bored and started drawing some of my famous comics that everyone says are so good but I really don't think so. Just then I heard a kunai coming toward me. Out of instinct I grabbed a kunai and sent it back in the direction it came. It ended up in the white board next to my teachers glare. He was staring at me for 'doodling' and almost destroying his white board.

"Hey you threw the kunai at me so get over it. You brought it upon yourself..." I said defiantly.

"Mr. Uchiha...LUNCH DETENTION!" now normally that would have been after school but he can't do that since it's the first day of school.

_**RING!!**_

Saved by the bell again.

Time for english. My god I hope he isn't as nasty and evil as the other two.

I was wrong...again.

"Mr. Uchiha, if you can't have your things prepared during class then you can stay after to make up for the time you missed goofing off." Mr. Olson said to me. My god these teacher's are demanding. Just then we heard the announcements say "This is Tsunade, your principle, speaking...we have to have an assembly before lunch to discuss certain issues in the school."

We all left Mr. Olson class. It was awesome. Finally the assembly that would decide my fate.

Just as we all sat down Tsunade started to speak. "As you all may or may not know we have a very large sum of money in this school. We just wanted to speak with you about the equipment in the school. It is all payed for by the Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga clan. Actually, they both own half of the school. I-"

"THEY OWN HALF THE SCHOOL!!" everybody but our own group said. All the girls accept a very small few stared at us dreamily...not to mention some of the guys stared at Hinata and Onee-chan. It was pretty funny...and just then...

_**RING!!**_

"LUNCH!!" I yelled and took off toward the lunch room. I was first in line, like usual. Just then, a couple girls came to the table I was sitting at.

"Hey Deadknuat, I was wondering if..." The first girl said suductively. God I hate fangirls more than just about anything.

"Look if you're going to ask me out or something, take a number because I really don't have time for this." I said to her.

"Ok...um...one." she said.

"It was a re...never mind. Just leave me alone. You only like me because I'm rich, mysterious, and 'hot' as you fangirls would put it." I said. Onee-chan walked up behind me and gave me a hug. She was rewarded with a punch to the face from a fangirl.

"Stay away from my Deadknuat-kun. He only loves me." she said.

"YOU BAKA, I'M HIS SISTER!!" Onee-chan screamed at her.

3,

2,

1,

BOOM!!

I swear that girl must have been sent...at least halfway across the school. Onee-chan had Sakura's strength and it was pretty bad considering the fact that she was pissed and not holding anything back.

Then I heard a "2 palm, 4 palm, 8 palm..." and so on from Hinata. Some girl must have started to hit on Naruto.

"TWIN RISING DRAGONS!" Tenten screamed as she flew into the air. Same with Neji.

BAM! Sakura hit someone across the room. Someone was trying to hit on Shikamaru but he was ignoring it and Ino was just staring at him. I slowely walked toward Ino and...pushed her right into Shikamaru causing her to kiss him. The fangirl was insanely mad. She hit Ino...so Ino put a kunai in her foot.

About halfway through the lunch us guys were just staring at our girlfriends/siblings for beating the crap out of those girls. Shikamaru was sleeping on the table so Ino was staring at him. 'THIS IS GETTING GOOD!' I mentally noted.

_**RING!!**_

"Man time flys...right guys. I just rhymed. Hell yeah!" I said. We started walking to our fourth period class.

"Naruto who is this teacher?" I said and pointed to the schedule. None of us were in trouble considering it was self defense...sort of...and we own half the school.

"Mr. Cushman..." he said.

We walked in and started hearing some loud rock music. I had a feeling that the whole school couldn't be bad.

"I'm Mr. Cushman. Sit wherever you want just as long as you get you're work done first and talk later." he said.

We all sat next to eachother and imediatly gave him our attention.

"I have one simple request in this class...that you get whatever I need you to get done, done and learn it." he said. "Now do you're chapter one, section one notes and make sure to have them memorized." he said. All of us got the notes done and memorized most of it. Luckily we knew that he was going to give us a pop quiz on the subject and allow us to use the notes. He was starting to make the questions for the quiz when we finished.

"Guys, I love this teacher." Anko said to us. Iruka was just staring at her and Kakashi was talking to Shizune. Kakashi and Shizune were girlfriend/boyfriend so it was O.K...but Iruka was staring at Anko...not his girlfriend. This would get ugly...if she ever found out that he was staring at her most of the day.

"He lets us listen to rock music during class. Who wouldn't love this teacher?" I said to her.

"You make a good point." she said.

_**RING!!**_

Man time really does fly. We all got to our P.E. class just in time to see...Mr. Dickmehouser getting into the gym.

"All of you know me so just be quite." he said. "I will be you're P.E. teacher. Now, three laps after you change."

We went into the locker rooms and changed very slowely. Obviously the girls and boys were seperated. That was for you stupid people who needed it. We ran the track pretty quickly and the bell rang again. So we went to our Band class.

"Naruto, who is our band teacher?" Sasuke said to him.

"Um...Mr. Spitler. This should be good." he said.

When we got to the class we met with our teacher Mr. Spitler. He was just across the hall from Mr. Cushman. This would be fun.

"I am Mr. Spitler...please get to you're respective positions and please read through the songs I have put in you're sections." he said to us.

We all note read the songs and started our first rough day of band. Nobody was perfect but we all did pretty good. YAY FOR US!.

_**RING!!**_

"BYE GUYS!!" Naruto yelled at us.

"See you tomorrow guys." we all said and went to our respective houses.

**Well I know I rushed the ending but I was really getting tired of writing this. It took me 1 hour and 14 minutes to finish. Well the next chapter is a time skip since I don't feel like writing 180 chapter's on school. BYE!!**


	8. I'm a wanted man!

**OK DON'T FLAME ME PLEASE!! I'M SORRY!! GIVE A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN!! Now that's what Sasuke would say if he ever left the village and I had to drag his ass back to Konaha. But actually I'm really sorry because...well it's a long story. You see this summer I will frequently be going to my fathers place and he doesn't have a computer so I won't be able to update anytime while I'm there. On a good note though...ANOTHER CHAPTER IS OUT!! Yeah! Anyway so I'm going to make this one big. Here we go. Also if you're reading this and not being an ass to me for writing this huge thing, I'm coming out with an Inuyasha story soon and started to love the series...just not as much as NARUTO though. Well...HAVE FUN!!**

"Shit, beat again." I said lying hoplessly incapable of moving on the ground.

"Yeah, pretty badly." Jono said.

"Shut up big sister. Ow." I said. I was slaughtered by none other than queen of the bathrooms in the morning, older sister, Jono Uchiha. Our oldest triplet out of me and Sasuke. I just had to go and be the youngest in the family...most people don't know what it is like to be a runt in the family.

"Dead, just face it...you can't climb the rockwall faster than me." she said.

Have I ever mentioned that I hate gym class. Well if I haven't I have now. It's been four months...which means it's December. Time for the talent show. It only seemed like a couple days to me but the year goes fast trying to chase after a girl. Yep, as you've guessed...Deadknuat has a crush. Well if you're hear to laugh, go to a comedy club...or just watch Iruka and Anko in their little dates. Dude if you're reading this...girls don't like...what was it...Star Trek and the Galactic warriors or some shit like that?

"Hey Dead." she said to me. The girl of my dreams...hopefully. Her name was Yuki. Yuki Nimani. She was from a very wealthy family from the snow village. If you look it up her name means Snow...not that I looked it up.(STALKER...not really)

"Hey Yuki." Her and I became good friends in the past couple months. God I feel like Hinata right now. Only being friends and nothing else. I just can't take the rejection again. Not twice in my lifetime from my so called loved one. I had to make Jono-chan swear she wouldn't beat the girl up so that she would stay as beautiful and become a Medusa some day. Revenge is sweet. Sorry.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch tomorrow?" she asked.

"Well...O.K." I said. Normally I wouldn't make my friends get their own table but after the first day...well we kinda just have our own table now and not many kids come near us. I'm not really sure why though? We aren't very violent people. Do I seem much like Naruto...I've been hanging out with him lately.

"Well see you tomorrow Dead." she said before I left for band. Well life really doesn't get much better.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP BE-SMASH, BAM, CRASH, WHOOSH, KINK, BOOOOOOM!!

Sorry, I just hate my alarm clocks. Clock_s._ Notice the s on there. My mom just won't let it quit. She has to buy me a new one everytime I hit, kick, throw, stab, and blow up my alarm clocks in that order. Mother has a cabinet full of them. I guess she really wants me to go to school.

"DEAD TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

"COMMING QUEEN DE LA BATHROOMS!"

"How many times have I told you to never call me that?" she asked after I got down the stairs.

"Let me just check my holes in my wall. That shows exactly how many times you have thrown me into the wall because of it." I said.

"One, Two, Three...I'm bored...what did you make for breakfast?" I asked while chicken butt came in the room.

"Eggs, Toast, _French_ Toast, and Yogurt for you." she said while frying a couple of what looked like eggs.

"YES!!" I yelled.

"Not so loud. I have a headache." Sasuke said.

"Baby want a Tylonal...get it yourself chicken butt." I said. And one more hole added to the wall.

Now that we were at the bus stop, I decided that it was time for a little more Shikamaru and Ino romance to go on. I let everyone know except them on my plan. We all sat with somebody other than them. The had to sit together. What Shikamaru forgot about when he sat next to Ino was theat there was this huge pot-hole in the begining of the school parking lot. When we hit the bump...Ino flew into his lap. It was so hilarious to see him turn all red and her blush and look away.

Since I'm tired right now and don't feel like writing the first three periods of the day I am just going to skip to lunch. I sat next to Yuki and started to talk about cool new jutsu I was learning about. She was really intrested...mostly because she wasn't a ninja.

Just then a fangirl came up to me and tried to hit on me again. So I pushed her away...again. Yuki just stared at me the whole time. Then finally she said "Dead, are you gay or something."

The comment came so fast I didn't know what to do. My soup went into my mouth so fast that I choked a little. "No! I'm just looking for the right girl!" I screamed at her.

"Oh...Ok." she said. It almost sounded sad at first but I wasn't really sure at the time.

Just then I was pulled into the hallway. The mysterious kids slammed me up against the wall and held my arms behind by back.

"You're Deadknuat Uchiha right."

"What's it to you?" I said.

I was hit in the gut by the leader.

"Don't be disrespectful kid or you might just end up where nobody can find you..."

**Well I'm done with this one. I hoped you liked it. Now the next chapter is a lot more fun to write. We get a little ass kicking in the next one going on. Bye untill then!**


	9. Barely Alive

**Well now that I'm home I'll be updating faster and when I go back to my fathers I will make the fic tell you guys. Kinda. Anyway the new ones here so have fun.**

_"You're Deadknuat Uchiha right."_

_"What's it to you?" I said._

_I was hit in the gut by the leader._

_"Don't be disrespectful kid or you might just end up where nobody can find you..."_

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEOUUUM.

And another one bites the window and down the street. I still haven't told Sasuke or well anybody about the kids who want to beat me up. It's only been a day and to tell the truth I'm scared out of my mind. These guys are ninjas or I could have taken them easily. They must be some sort of faction(Gang) in Konoha. I think they found their next victim.

"DEAD, TIME FOR BREAKFAST!!" Sasuke yelled up to me. I was on the fourth floor of our complex so I had to yell if I ever was going to speak to them.

By the time I got down stairs mom was gone shopping, dad was taking a nap, and apparently Jono was making a great breakfast.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed and started to dig in. I was done way before Sasuke or Jono.

"Aniki-kun...pass the syrup please." Jono said.

I passed the syrup and walked outside. Just then a kunai flew toward me much like in Mr. Hoeft's class the first day. I instantly sent it back and thought I would be done with it.

I was wrong.

About fifty more and some shuriken and senbon flew toward me a lot faster than the last one did.

"I'm dead." I said to myself and prepared for the shock of being stabbed to death.

CHINK, CLANG, SHINK.

"Am I dead?" I said to myself.

"Nope...just on top of you're older brother." he said to me.

"ITACHI!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!" I yelled at him.

I looked over to see all the kunai and etc. inside the wall of our complex. Sasuke and Jono ran outside, looked at it, looked at me, looked at Itachi, and then screamed "What the hell?"

"Looks like Deadknuat made some enemies lately." Itachi said.

"Dead, tell us or prepare to be in the worse pain you've ever experianced." Sasuke said.

"What are you going to do if I don't? Mangekyu Sharingan me? Or maybe the Tsukiyomi?" I said.

"Yes!" they both said at the said at the same time.

"Well I have Jou-gan...the most advanced type of Sharingan so their bitches!" I said to them.

"WAIT!!" Jono screamed.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke, Itachi, and I questioned.

"Maybe that's what their after you moron!" she yelled at us.

"Could be. But we don't know for sure so Itachi and Dead...you guys have to be on guard at all times because both of you posses this powerful Dou-jutsu(eye jutsu)." Sasuke said.

"Also," Sasuke continued "Me or Jono has to be with you at just about all times to back you up incase that happens again."

He pointed to the impaled wall.

"Whatever." I said and looked away.

'Musn't cry...musn't cry' I said in my head. I started sobbing and told them how scared I was. So much for not crying.

"Well we better get to school or that might happen again." Jono said and pointed to the wall.

"You're right." Sasuke said.

"When am I not."

We all got to school and found out something we wouldn't expect...

**There you have it. IF you know how random I am that thing we didn't expect could be just about anything. I just wanted to give a couple virtual cookies out to my favorite authors because of their astounding work.**

**ANBUShizuka (Jono)**

**nikole435**

**NaruToken2008**

**Simply Edible**

**breakingdowndoors**

**gossipismything (although I've waited like 3 months for her newest chapter to come out and it hasn't)**

**sTaRbUrSt LiLiEs**

**xBrokenxDreamsx**

**shikaino-fan**

**DreamsAreForbidden**

**MidoriMegami**

**Nara-Boy**

**Hinata Uzumaki-sama**

**And even though I don't read hers much anymore**

**0oFoxLovero0**

**There are you're virtual cookies and make sure to eat them quick and if you happen to get a breakthrough in your next chapters or new stories you will get a bakers dozen of these babies.**


	10. The major ass woupin

**I told you guys I'd update faster, now didn't I? Well here she is. Time for a little ass kicking.**

_"Well we better get to school or that might happen again." Jono said and pointed to the wall._

_"You're right." Sasuke said._

_"When am I not."_

_We all got to school and found out something we wouldn't expect..._

New Info Gathered.

Processing.

Processing.

Malfunction.

WARNING.

RUNNING ANTI-BADTHINGSINTHEBRAIN

Stall.

Computer down.

Cannot Compute.

Lost Data.

Losing All Things Normal.

Shut Down.

BRSSUUURREE.

...

...

...

Sasuke was the first to react being the cool and awesome older brother he is.

"Dead...did you do this?" he asked.

"What? My brain shut down their for a second." I said. I looked over at this possible disaster.

"Aww shit." I said and put my head down.

Right in front of us was our school counselor Mr. Jiraya...and he was...I mean he...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

He was in the rappers style clothes with his hat sideways and...and...

"Mr. Jiraya...what happened to the school?" Jono said. She was hoping her favorite faculty member in the school wouldn't do this to us...but sadly...

"I tricked out the school for all my favorite skater girls and boys out dere." he sa...well maybe he _tried_ to rap it. He sucked at it.

"This is gangster not skater Mr. Jiraya." I said.

"Just call be J," he said but I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"NOOOOO!! It's ganster hell all over again. AAAAHH!" I ran out the room and to my first class...which Jiraya also "tricked out".

This is not cool.

Just then...BOOOOOOOOOM!!

I was sent across the room by an unknown force. I hit the wall and it all went black.

...

"What the hell...where am I?" I said to particularly nobody.

"Your in our crib now bitch." I got in reply from...from what I'm guessing...a gang member.

"Sorry for not being awake to see myself get dragged here. Sorry ass bastards." I said to him.

Bam. Hit in the gut again.

I coughed. "Could you," Cough. "not do that."

"Well let me see..." he said.

Crack. He kicked the side of my head.

"Now for the Jou-gan." he said to his buddies.

"I am not going to activate it for you." I said defiantly.

"You don't need to. It activates as soon as your attacker or the danger gets too close. But we may only cut one eye out and be like your friend Kakashi." he said.

This dude was seriously pissing me off. "Go fuck yourself." I said to him.

I usually don't use the Fuck word but this dude was, as I said, pissing me off.

He pulled my head back and back handed me. But before they could get the knife close enough to even touch me the wall exploded open and in came a huge fireball.

The first thing I saw was wings. They actually looked like hands. They were big and grey-ish. Then I saw orange chakra. I knew what was happening. Naruto and Sasuke went all out for this ass kicking.

A kunai came toward me and cut the ropes the gang members had used to tie me to a chair. I exploded with rage.

"FLAME MANIPULATION!!" I screamed. Not a girly scream but you get the point.

The fight went on for a while. I had an idea to make this to my own advantage.

I used a tranformation and tried to look my best like one of the gang members. I went right up to Ino and Shikamaru who were fighting side by side and back handed Ino. Then transformed back, switched myself and a gang member around, and sat and watched Shikamaru get pissed off.

Somebody touched his Ino and he wouldn't stand for it. He exploded with rage and anger and Shadow strangled the other guy before he could even realize what happened. Shikamaru basically killed about everyone but us. As soon as he was done he walked over to Ino who was lying on the ground afraid half to death of him. He hugged her.

"Don't scare me like that you troublesome woman. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Watch yourself next time please." he said to her. She started to cry on his shoulder.

"Ino...Ino don't cry. It ruins your pretty face...not that I'm implying anything. Not that you're not pretty. Aww shit." he said completely messing up his words.

"I say we get out of here before some back-up comes for these guys." Kakashi said while holding Shizune close to himself as if he would lose her any second. Naruto was still in his foxish rage and was destroying the building and Sasuke was still in his full curse mark form trying to stop Naruto.

"GO!! I'LL HOLD NARUTO OFF!! GO!!" he said to us all.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said.

I grabbed her...though not in the perverted way...and pulled her out of the building with the rest of us.

_**Inside**_

"Naruto stop this..." Sasuke said to said person.

"Sasuke...I...RAAAGH...CAN'T!!" he said. He was so put on saving his best friends brother that he went insane.

Naruto blasted Sasuke with about a hundred shadow clones. Sasuke was dodging and twisting but Naruto was good. He opened 3 tails and this was getting bad. The ground was cracking and pieces of the roof were falling in.

"Sasuke...RASENGAN!!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke used Chidori not trying to hurt Naruto to bad. The attacks clashed and a dark aura of black chakra flooded into the building.

"SASUKE...I'M SORRY!!" Naurto yelled and went to back hand Sasuke.

"NOW!!" Sasuke yelled to himself.

Sasuke ducked under Naruto's back handed rasengan. He released Chidori and threw Naruto into the wall so fast that Naruto was knocked out. He then threw Naruto out the window and the roof fell on top of him.

_**Outside**_

We all heard some big power exploding inside. Naruto flew out the window and the roof collasped in.

'Sasuke!' I thought and dove for the building. Sasuke was lying on the ground with a huge peice of concrete on his back. He was normal and not in his curse seal form but... he wasn't moving at all.

_**Sakura's POV**_

'No...this can't be happening to me. Not to me or my Sasuke-kun.' I thought.

I ran up to my boyfriend who was lying on the ground. He had that huge peice of concrete on his back. I pushed it of and started to scream at him.

"No...Sasuke. You can't leave me. Not like this. NOOO!!" I screamed. I started lightly pounding on his chest as I had rolled him over and started to cry on his shirt.

"SASUKE!!" I screamed his name multiple times hoping to get a reply but knowing it could never happen.

"Don't yell so loud...I have a head-ache."

"Sasuke..." I said.

"Nope...it's Naruto." Sasuke said.

I started to chuckle a little then went back to my weeping fest and he held me close. Everybody gathered around Sasuke and started to carry him back to the Uchiha complex.

When we arrived I took Sasuke up to our room and started to talk to him a little.

"Dude, you alright?" I asked him.

"I'm just peachy...I only had a piece of 2 ton concrete on my back." he said sarcastically.

"We had a pretty fun day, huh?" I said.

"Well you might have had fun but my back and chest hurt like hell. Sakura hits hard although she doesn't know it." he said to me.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't fun for me either. I was getting kick around by the ga-" I started.

"GUYS GO TO BED!! WE HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW!!" Jono yelled up to us.

"She's right you know." Sasuke said.

"Whatever."

And with that I slowely drifted off to a gentle sleep like I haven't had in such a long time...

**So how'd everyone like it. Review as much as possible...not really. Review once and if I get 5 reviews before tonight is over I'll make the new chapter tonight even if it kills me...in the next chapter. HAHA!! I iz funny!**


	11. Suprise, Suprise

**I just want to appologize so so so much. My internet got shut down. I'm pissed right now. My other chapters will probably be up soon though. I also have a new story coming out that you may like. Now don't freak cause it's called SIN Productions. It's actually not that bad. You'll see.**

"Class, we have a new student. His name is Tenji. He was recently adopted by the Hyuuga clan and well you get the point." Our Math teacher said. "Tenji go sit by Deadknuat Uchiha. Deadknuat raise your hand."

I raised my hand and sat by my old friend.

"Hello Tenji. How's it going buddy?"

"Not bad dude." he replied.

"Dead, who is that?" Jono asked me.

"This is Tenji. He used to be an orphan in America. Remember when I left that year to go to some stupid military school. Well he was there for stealing a 'car' was it?" I said.

"Yeah." Tenji said.

"So a Hyuuga huh." Whispered Sasuke. "I have a bad feeling about this guy Dead."

"He's cool."

The rest of the day went pretty normally. Accept that Tenji ate almost the whole buffet today. It's friday, so buffet friday.

_**LATER!!!**_

"Itachi, Sasuke, Jono, Deadknuat, I have the most wonderful news!" my mother exclaimed.

"What is it mom?" Me and Jono asked.

"You have a little brother on his way!" she screamed.

"Oh shit." I said and dropped my head.

Jono started squealing with my mom and jumping up and down, Sasuke started to get pissed off knowing this kid was stealing his thunder, and Itachi walked away not caring.

"I'm gonna take a walk." I said.

I jumped to 'The famous Shikamaru cloud watching spot' hoping he, the one person I knew that was good with smarts and figuring things out, could help me out. I arrived about five minutes after I left my house. Shikamaru was sleeping under a tree. The only thing I didn't comprehend was why Ino was laying next to him. She wasn't asleep but she still was laying next to him. I sat in the tree and waited a couple minutes for Ino to respond. She didn't...so I threw a kunai at her. The only thing I didn't count on was Shikamaru being awake and sending it back at me.

"AAAAHH!!!" I yelled as I fell from the tree. I hit the ground with a 'thump'.

A kunai was at my throat and Shikamaru was kneeling over me.

"Wussup dude?" I asked with my 'cocky ass smirk' on. I looked at my left shoulder and saw it was bleeding. The kunai firmly planted in it.

"Why the hell did you do that Dead?" He asked me.

"I had to get your attention some how." I said and we both started laughing.

"Dude, it ain't funny." he said to me with a stern look on his face.

"Why the hell did you laugh for then?" Ino said with her head cocked slightly sideways.

"It's a guy thing." I told her.

I quickly ripped the kunai out of my shoulder. I winced slightly and sat under the tree.

"Why are you here by the way?" Ino asked me.

"Promise not to squeal?" I asked her.

"Yeah." she said with an interested look on her face.

"My mom is having a baby boy." I said with my hands on my face. I hate little baby's at first. Frankly I don't like the word 'baby' at all. DON'T FLAME FOR THAT PEOPLE PLEASE!!!!

I took my hand off my face and looked at Ino. Suprisingly she didn't squeal. But her face was really red and she looked like she was holding her breath.

"Fine, squeal." me and Shikamaru said at the same time.

"EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!" she squealed and took off toward my house. The rumors would spread untill I was 25. I'm exagerating a little but it's still pretty suck-ish.

"Shikamaru, I'm having mixed fealings about this kid."

"What kind of fealings." he said.

"Anger, Happiness, Jealousy, Envy, and a little bit of Distrust." I said to him.

He had a stern look on his face.

"I have a little news, too." he said to me.

"Whatcha got playa." I said like Tenji does alot.

"I've got a new girlfriend." he said with a dreamy look on his face.

"What's her name?" I asked thinking he was going to say Ino since she was watching him almost sleep.

"Her name is Yuki. Yuki Nimani." he said still with a dreamy look on his face.

**Ok there it is. Suprise, suprise. My life couldn't get any worse at this point in the story. In real life my life is like perfect but other than that...it sucks. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ok see you guys in the next chapter.**


	12. The time skip

**I feel really bad right now. I hate how my life is going so far. If you want to know how I feel right now look up the song How far we've come by Matchbox 20. Or Everywhere by Yellow card. Anyway, I'm gonna do my next chapter and hopefully it won't be as bad as the last.**

What is a time skip? To put it simply, it's when you jump from one period in time to another to skip the boring details that happened in between. Well as you see me now I'm seventeen, along with all the other Naruto members. Accept Jiraya and Tsunade. They are still old and crusty.

"Deadknuat, quit thinking about timeskips and how old Tsunade and Jiraya are. We're on a mission." Sakura said.

"How do you know I'm thinking about that?" I replied.

"Because you are about to hit a tree." she said.

"Whaa-" BAAAAM. Face first. That felt almost as bad as when I fell off my roof and was hospitalized this summer. Not really.

"Couldn't you have warned me before I hit the tree?" I said to the tree and partially to Sakura. Wait. Reverse that and then make sense of it.

"Nope." she said cheerily and went to her fiance, and my brother, Sasuke Uchiha. They, and I'm going to write this without throwing up, passionatly went into a smoochfest of almost no return. HAHA!! Take that Sasuke. (Why Dead? Why?) That's for stealing my klondike bar. What would dooooo for a klondike bar.

Sorry ADHD moment.

Ok to make another timeskip within a timeskip, the mission is over and we are on our way back now. Let's say I had to rub Gaara's feet. You don't want to hear about that do you. The sand gets stuck under his toe-nails and it just gets all over my hands and then life sucks. Tsunade owes him a favor OK!

Anyway.

Sasuke was running right next to me completely ignoring Sakura trying to saduce(Sp?) him while running in the trees.

"Dead whatcha thinking about?" he asked me. I never keep secrets from my brother so I told him.

"I...like somebody. And she is sort of taken. And if I did try to get her I could hurt the person she is already with even though he should be with somebody else." I told Sasuke.

"So you like Shikamaru's girlfriend and are also trying to get Shikamaru and Ino together like a couple years ago, right?" he said.

"How the hell do you do that?!?!?" I yelled at him.

"I'm just to good." he replied with the 'I'm a cocky ass' smirk on his face.

"So you still like Yuki Nimani." he said to me.

"How did you know I liked her before?" I questioned him.

"I'm just t-" he started.

"I know I know. I'm just to good." then I did his 'I'm a cocky ass' smirk. I'm good at imitating him.

When we got back to the village we were all silent. Mostly cause Sakura accedently hit a tree and was knocked unconsious because she was trying to talk me into slapping Ino for her. Ino's been really bitchy lately. I'm not exactly sure why but she is. I wonder...

_**Ino's POV**_

Ino was sitting on her bed sobbing.

"Why is life so unfair dammit?!" I said to myself.

She was listening to a song and thinking the same thing the song was singing.

Her kunai and shuriken were soaked from her crying all over them.

_Shika looks at me. I fake a smile so he won't see._

_There he goes so perfectly. The kinda flawless I wish I could be._

_He says "He's so in love. He's finally got it right"._

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night._

_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my kunai._

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do._

_Shika talks to me. I laugh cause it's just so funny._

_I can't even see anyone when he's with me._

_I know she's beautiful. That girl he talks abo-_

A kunai went through her radio. She became angry sobbing and feeling sorry for herself.

"I'm _sniffle_ gonna be okay...I'll go shopping with Hinata and the girls. Yeah and it'll be alright." she said to herself.

_**Later w/ Deadknuat's POV**_

"OOOOHH!!! Look at that one!!!"

"It's just the cutest!!"

"No this one is!!!"

"Nope definatly this one!!!"

All the girls were trying to see which of the puppies was the cutest.

They all decided on a puppy that was dark black with short, black fur with it's ears slightly brown on the tips and white feet.

I was walking by them when I was looking for some new high tops...don't ask why...unless it's in a review. The only thing I thought was out of the ordinary was that Shikamaru was watching them the whole time. He was tailing them. It started when Ino left her house. I was going to see Naruto to see if he had heard a new song from ICP. We love the band. It's creepy but it makes sense to us. Shikamaru was on Ino's roof listening to her and trying to hide. He didn't do very well.

It was my turn to tail somebody. I followed Shikamaru through the maze of the thing called the mall. We walked by a Kunai R' US, then passed a Ramen court(Which I was tempted to go into and forget the chase.), after that we went to Sandal Locker where I grabbed some high tops and left...

...or did I. Shikamaru only saw what I wanted him to see. I'm smarter than I look. He thought I gave up on the chase and was...gooood song. ( Baby got Jack, Weird al Yankovich.)...and was fooled like the not so street smart person he is. Just joking. He didn't notice me though and did think I left. I tailed him longer this time.

I noticed only one thing. He spent a lot of time looking seeing what Ino like and was looking at and was trying to deciphyr what he should get her...is my guess.

Listen people. There are 3 kinds of people in this world. Those smart and those not so smart. I'm in the not so smart catagory...sort of...I think.

Wait what was he doing. NO....HE WOULDN'T!!!!!!

**There we go. More cliffies. This time it's even more suspensful because it's in all capital letters. Take that Mr. Olson saying I'm not suspensful enough in my speeches. Anyway review and love me alot please. I need it. =D**


	13. The fight

**Sorry people that I haven't been updating. Holidays and no internet for a while do that to a guy. Anyway I have a new story and as you are reading a new chapter. I hope you like it. I had to switch computer thus forcing me to start a new line of stories and start where I left off last time. So here we go. Let the adventure begin.**

_Wait what was he doing. NO....HE WOULDN'T!!!!!!_

He got the dog. He got the dog for Ino. No way. What the hell is going on here. Is he cheating on Yuki or what? Majorly confusing.

_**2 hours later at the Uchiha complex**_

"And then he got the dog. I didn't know what to think and I was very confused... then with the eyebrows and the smart and Lee kicked me and then..." I ranted on in a hurried tone.

"Calm down big bro." Deadeye said. "It's probably just a coincidence that he bought the dog. Or maybe there is a party or something. You'll live." my nearly two year old brother said to me while sitting on my bed.

"Yeah that's it. It's like a present..." I was still pondering in my head. "Well then, ready to train."

"I shall win." He said with pure confidence.

"Just because you beat Jono and Itachi doesn't mean you will beat me." I said while scratching the back of my head like Naruto does. I even had my eyes closed.

"I already have." He said.

I opened my eyes to see a kunai to my neck.

"Hey I wasn't ready."

"Is that what your going to say to a sound ninja who is just about to kill you?" Deadeye said.

"You know what..?" I questioned and before I finished I jumped out the window to my room and used chakra to stick to the wall just above my window.

I thought I could trick him to jumping out the window then I could catch him off guard. I was wrong.

He did a backflip out of the window and drop-kicked my face.

"DAMN!" I yelled while falling to hit the ground 3 stories below.

Clap, Snake, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Monkey, Clap.

"Flame Manipulation: Twin Flame Dragons."

As the flame dragons spun up into the air around my little brother, I swear I could see him smile.

Just as the mouths of the dragons were about to meet at the center of his body, they were redirected at me. Straight down they flew into me and made a huge crater in the ground.

_**Later that day**_

Beep..beep...beep...be-CRASH!

"I hate that noise and Tsunade know's it. Damn Tsunade." I mumbled under my breath. I looked around to see Jono standing at the door way laughing her ass off.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

"You got beat by a 17 month old child an all you can think about is that Tsunade knows you hate a noise." she said between chuckles.

"You know what..?" there I go again.

I looked around the room noticing that it wasn't so white like it should be.

"Jono what's with the flowers." I said.

"All of your fan girls sent them too you.

"Really now?" I said and looked at the barrage of over in a rough estimate 250 flowers in about 190 flower vases. Some had cards attached to them. The only card that stood out was the one sitting on the chair next to my bed all alone without anything so significant as a kunai there.

It was my favorite type of kunai! A double-sided kunai with a reinfoced silver plated handle that has red seal on it that it will always return to the user, not to mention it has perfect balance and can be embeded with chakra to lengthen the blade.

I opened the card.

Dear Deadknuat,

Sorry about you getting hurt by your brother...which was a great thing to put on youtube. Every one of your fan girls bought flowers from my shop which gave me a killing and I had enough money to go on an awesome cruise with 11 guests. And those people will be: Shikamaru, Yuki, you, Jono, Tenji, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, and Hinata. I also had enough money leftover to buy you the kunai you have been wanting ever since you saw it a while ago. Naruto put a special seal in it like his dad used to have in his so it will always return or you will always return to it to be more exact. Tenten made sure that it was silver plated and Kakashi made sure that you could put chakra into it to make it extend. Don't ask me how they did all of that. The funny thing is is that you should have gotten me a present because it's my birthday but the money that you basically gave me was enough. Get well soon.

Sincerely,

Ino Yamanaka and friends.

I finished reading the card and looked on the back. The back had a date: 9/30/09.

"Must be the date of the cruise." I looked at my watch which was next to the card: 9/26/09

"So four days to pack and plan and then a cruise. Sweet."

Two days later I got out of the hospital. I packed and found out the puppy was for Ino's birthday. His name is Wubbly. (Authors note: Ask why if you will but Shikamaru named him ok.)

On the day of the cruise ship leaving we had to get there around 10A.M.

"This cruise is going to rock!" Tenji shouted while punching the air above his head.

**Well, there you have it. I finally got it done. Guess what happens in the next chapter. Lemon on a cruise ship. Yep. Your votes... helped by Jono's... will decide who the lemon will be with. The rules are it can't be Shika Yuki Me or Ino. If you vote Jono that will make me laugh. But if I get enough votes... it will happen. Please make sure it's with the respective couples. For example Naruto can't do it with Sakura. He has to do it with Hinata. Also make sure it's with the people that go on the cruise. Have fun and Review with your vote.**


	14. A new character enters the scene

**Here we are again... at a crossroad of life. Waiting once more for me to get a computer and be able to write these fan fictions for all my lovely fans... I, Deadknuat Hunter Uchiha, finally got another computer... this one is paid for so I can update everything that needs be done. Finally I've decided that the lemon that was going to be written... shall not happen... It makes the one sitting next to me feel kinda weird so..... Lemon is not my thing anyway... Ok. So just to get this straight: I want to apologize for my absence, I want to admit I suck, and I want to finally write this story. Here goes nothing...**

It took long enough... The damn ride for the docks took so long I fell asleep.

"I can't wait to get on the sun deck. It's going to be so... invigorating." Tenten said.

"I want to see the pool! Hinata will you come with me to the recreation deck?" Naruto said to Hinata.

"Yo! I have an idea... Let's quit talking about it and get on the boat!" I yelled over everyone. They just kept talking... I'm gonna kick some ass.

I jumped 50 feet in the air and used my newest learned technique. "Genkey-Dattnao." Also refered to as 'black death'.

I'm sure all they saw was... well nothing. It's a special genjutsu that makes them temporarily blind. As they were freaking out trying to see I quickly decended and moved them... Threw them... on the boat. I then jumped on myself and released the jutsu.

"What-" Sasuke said.

"The-" Naruto said.

"Hell-" Sakura said.

"I used a genjutsu... sorry,"I said," you weren't moving fast enough."

BAM!

I then proceeded to fly from the back of the boat to the front past some very upset tourists.

"Tenten, why did you hit him?" Sakura said.

"I hate genjutsu... they make it unfair to attack your opponent." she said.

"All's fair in love and war." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, like now!" Shikamaru said as he hit Sasuke in the back of the head. He was showing off for Yuki.

Sasuke quickly realizing this and wanting to mess with him a bit turned around with a chidori fully charged and held it quite close to Shikamaru's face.

"EEEEAAK!" Shikamaru screamed like a little girl... I only know because I heard it from the other side of the boat... it is a big boat.

Sasuke then chuckled maniacly and turned his chidori off. He then walked with Sakura to their room which was right next to three others.

Ok, so the lineup of rooms was from the front of the boat near the sun deck to the back of the boat near the recreation deck: Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata's, and mine and Jono's, then on the other side of the hall from front to back was: Shikamaru's and Yuki, Tenten and Neji, and Ino and... someone else we hadn't expected to show up.

"Wait a minute..." Ino said, "I did my math wrong one more person should come on this trip. Who though?"

"I have an idea..."Yuki said, "My brother Saronato. I'll call him." She said as she proceeded to dial a number.(AN: My grandmother gave me the idea for this name.)

After the awkward conversation, an elephant flying across the sky with a pixie, and me eating a banana, she finally convinced him to stay on the cruise and not go on the road trip he was apparently going on with he friends.

"He's getting on boared and Ino, he's staying with you." she said.

"Ok."

Three minutes later at the sun deck where we were meeting him, we saw our first glimps(sp?) of Saronato. He was a tall, about 6'2", punk rock, by the way he dressed with his Punisher shirt that was black and with a white skull, his pants which were black and were kinda tight looking, and his studded belt buckle, skater by the way he held his skate board. He wore vans that were blood red and had a lighter blood colored blood running down the side of them. He had brown hair and and a reddish colored eyes with wisps of white. He was kinda muscular, but not as muscular as a ninja.

"Yo." he said with his deep voice but not as deep as Bubba.(AN: No racism intended.)

Jono then fainted.

"Youch..." I said, " She hit hard."

**That sounds fun doesn't it. Well, I finally posted the chapter and I promise the next chapter has a lemon in it, but seeing as yesterday was my Birthday I suggest you don't say anything about it to me. Read, review and tell your friends. :D**


	15. Take me

**Ok so i know its been a while again... sorry people... I am busy. Then again I still didn't get a review for my last chappy. Thanks people for killing my dreamsJOKINGLYyou jerks. This one has a lemon in it for those of you who don't want to see that. Nothing that will majorly effect the story later on will be used in this chapter so you don't have to read it.**

"Jono... Jono. Wake up, Jono." I, Deadknuat Hunter Uchiha, said as my snoring sister sleepily slept on the deck of the doomed ship that was shitty because of all my tounge twisters... I have been reading to much Shakespeare...

"Let me try," said Tenten. "JONO! WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

"...my head hurts." Jono said.

"Yeah, nobody bothered to catch you." I said as I smiled evily.

"And why not..." she asked angrily.

"I chose not to, Sasuke was with Sakura in their room, and Saronato doesn't know you well enough to touch you... grrrrr..." I growled under my breath as I looked at the tall, potential threat.

"Yeah lets go with that." Tenten said.

"Well... I think that cheese is amazing..." Naruto said when no one was paying attention to him.

"Naruto... why?" Hinata said.

"I don't like not being the center of attention!" he screamed to the heavens.

"You proved your point... now..." I said. BLAM! To the pool with Naruto. I win.

CRACK!

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" I said and tried to regain my breath. "Hinata, why did you kick me in the nuts..."

"I... don't know... impulse I guess." She smiled. She has gotten to much like Naruto for her own good.

"Thanks... Thanks alot." I said. "I am just going to lay here for the next half hour... uugh!"

"OK!" Hinata said chiperly as she walked over to Naruto and dragged him out of the pool.

"Well, we are outta here." Ino said and took everyone with her.

"UGH! I see how... ow... it is. I hate you guys... Ugh!" Now I know you don't want to watch me writhle in pain... unless I hurt or did something to you in some way... but now we go to Naruto's pov.

_**Naruto's pov.**_

"Naruto, are you alright?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. I think I want to go back to the room and lay down." I said.

"Ok. I'll walk you to it." Hinata smiled at Naruto in a way he had never seen before.

When they got back to the room, Hinata set a glass of water by my nightstand and sat on the bed with me running her hand through my hair.

I ran my hand up her thigh and over her stomach untill I got up her back to her head. I pulled her ever so lightly to get a kiss from the most beautiful girl in the world. She came closer and kissed me.

"Naruto... I love you." Hinata said.

"I love you, too, baby." I said.

She then ran her hand down my leg to my crotch. She raised an eyebrow to the erect member inside my pants.

"Hina-" I started.

"Shhh. This will be a special." She said as she started stroking my erection.

I started to spasm a little as she started unbuttoning my pants. She had just unzipped them and grabbed my member. Just then she started stroking and leaned down to lick it.

She licked up and down my shaft a couple of times and then started to suck on the head a little. She went down slowely then would come back up and lick around the head again.

"Oh, Hinata... that's so good," I said. "Oh, keep going, please baby, keep going."

She then pulled it out of her mouth and said "Naruto, I want you inside me. Please, take me!"

"Are you sure? Hina, I don't want you to regret it later..." I mumbled.

"I can handle it."

"What?"

"I said, 'I can handle it'." Hinata said.

"Big mistake, sexy."

I pushed her off quickly and started unbuttoning her pants. I quickly unzipped them and rubbed my index finger over her wet pussy. She was obviously really horny after that.

I put my member at the entrance of her and asked one more time. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes! Please just put it- Aaah!" She said as I stuck it in slowely. I started to move in and out a bit.

"Naruto, stop for a minute, please." She cried.

I did as told so I wouldn't hurt her anymore than I had to.

"Ok, start again please." She said.

I started moving it in and out of her. I sped up the pace a bit untill she was moaning with pleasure.

"Ooooh, Na- oh, Naruto. Oh my god!" She said.

I started to push farther and harder. She moaned more and more as I did it.

"Oooh god, Naruto, fuck me."

"Hina- ugh, I don't know how much longer I can last!" I yelled.

"Oh baby, don't stop, don't stop!" She cried.

I felt her tense up and lose her breath as she orgasmed. I myself wasn't finished yet.

"Naruto, oh what are- oh, doing."

"I'm not done yet." I said and started to go faster and faster.

"Ooooh," She moaned agian.

"Hinata, I'm cumming!" I yelled as I pulled out and came. It went all over her shirt and part of her neck and face.

We both collapsed on the bed, gasping for breath.

"Naruto, I love you, so much." Hinata said.

"I love you, too, Hina," I said.

**Ok, so I finally got the guts to do it. Thanks for reading my chapter and more are to come. Read, review, and tell your friends.**


End file.
